Nadia
Nadia '''is a character in Season Seven of Showtime's series ''DEXTER. She worked as a stripper for George Novikov at The Fox Hole, a club that was owned by the Koshka Brotherhood. Summary Nadia is first seen in The Fox Hole being questioned by Detective Joey Quinn over Mike Anderson's death and he offers her a drink. Later, George Novikov and Isaak Sirko tell her to get close to Quinn to learn about the investigation. However, this backfires as Nadia proves to be a very honest person with Quinn and tells him everything, admitting that she likes him. The two agree to keep this between themselves and help each other out with some info. Because Quinn looked the other way in the past concerning drug shipments, George tries to buy Quinn's help again with $10,000. Nadia, hoping that Quinn is not a "dirty cop," tells him to give back the money stating that it's no good if he's dead, and he is dealing with dangerous men. Quinn realizes that Nadia is right and returns George's money. George then meets Quinn at a restaurant and threatens to deport Nadia if Quinn doesn't do as he says. Quinn reluctantly agrees in exchange for Nadia's passport. After this, Nadia is visited by Quinn who is happy that she's safe. He promises to help her but Nadia is scared, knowing that Quinn did something with the Brotherhood. George later reveals to Quinn that he lied about getting Nadia's passport and plans on using Quinn as much as he can. As Quinn refuses to listen to George anymore, George forces Nadia to have sex with him. Quinn notices Nadia's nervousness and questions her. She admits what happened and Quinn angrily gives George a well deserved beating. Quinn gives Nadia's "notice" and takes her out of the club. Not long after, Nadia calls Quinn when George abuses her again. When Quinn arrives, George points a gun at him, but then puts it down. George demands that Nadia say who owns her, prompting her to smack him in the face. He slaps her back which infuriates Quinn. He tells George that he will shoot him if he slaps her again. George doesn't believe him and hits Nadia even harder. Quinn promptly shoots and kills him. Quinn quickly makes it look like self-defense by having Nadia shoot him in the arm. Angel rushes in and Quinn says that Nadia can't be a witness due to her being here illegally and the Brotherhood will kill her. They allow Nadia to take money and her passport from the safe. As she leaves, Nadia apologizes to Quinn. Nadia does not answer Quinn's calls and he wonders where she went. One of the strippers tells him that she moved to Vegas and got a job in a casino, but she left a message for him. The note says she's grateful for everything and will never forget him, but needs to start her life over. Quinn is hurt by her departure. Related Pages * The Fox Hole * Joey Quinn * Kaja Soroka * George Novikov * Koshka Brotherhood Trivia * Nadia's dream is to own a dog-walking business. Gallery 4 Nadia, stripper.PNG|'Nadia 1 Nadia and Quinn.PNG|'Quinn lines up strippers to be questioned' Category:Characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Witnesses Category:Unknown Status Category:Strippers Category:Rape Victims Category:Indexter